


Save the Last Dance

by Harpyn8



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Background Stony - Freeform, Club A, Established Relationship, Established Sam/Loki, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpyn8/pseuds/Harpyn8
Summary: Loki and Sam are a nightmare for every Saturday night Club A-going Avengers Academy student. Here's why.





	Save the Last Dance

It was half past eight when Loki got to Club A. Bird-Man had said he would meet him at the club at eight. Instead of his usual hour and a half, Loki cut his fashionable lateness to a mere half an hour.

Entering the club, a sight greeted him that would shake a god even stronger than him. Just by the entrance, Armor Man and America Man were sucking faces like two wanton goats. It was revolting. 

However, that was not the worst sight! The worst sight was currently gracing the dance floor! His Bird-Man, Sam, was dancing vigorously with Taskmaster of all people. Sam, offering all his creative, lust-inspiring dance moves for that skull-faced copycat to emulate. Loki could feel the green flames of anger licking at him from the inside. Extreme measures were called for.

Using his sorcery, he gave the patrons of Club A a slight push. As he approached the dance floor, everyone he passed suddenly decided clubbing was not really what they were going to do this Saturday night. From the corner of his eye Loki saw a robo-waiter shake his head.

Loki finally got to the dance floor. Taskmaster left quickly, getting the same urge all the other students had gotten. Sam was unaware and still dancing. Loki tapped him on the shoulder. Sam turned.

"Hey, Loki!" He looked around, shook his head. "Again?"

"I acted within our agreement, Bird-Man, my sorcery was directed at everyone except you." He offered Sam a seductive smile. Then, remembering his favorite slow-dancing song, he gave the sound system a little push as well.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sam sighed, putting his hands on Loki's shoulders and starting to sway in the rhythm of the music.

Loki put his hands on Sam's lower back, and nuzzled Sam's cheek. "You could, perhaps, never dance with another?" he said softly, sweetly against Sam's skin.

"You're ridiculous, Silvertongue." Sam said, doing his own part of nuzzling. He had accidentally discovered Loki's thing for nicknames and was using it whenever possible.

"You're not playing fair, Wilson," Loki said into the soft skin under Sam's ear. Sam, on his part seemed to get turned on whenever Loki hissed his s-sounds, the closer to his skin the better.

Sam moaned and pressed closer. Loki felt that familiar feeling in his lower regions. And something else.

"I thought you didn't like me using magic to empty out the club," he whispered in Sam's ear as his hand snaked lower stopping just where Sam's ass started.

Sam said noting, just kissed his neck, and swayed in the rhythm of music.

Loki decided to take it a bit further, placing his wandering hand lower, on Sam's jeans-clad ass cheek, and squeezing gently. Sam usually got all cute and out of breath when he did that.

"Oh, god!" Sam breathed. "I need to..." But he didn't finish. Just pressed impossibly closer and thrust his hips slightly.

Loki let out a surprised "Fuck!" but it was alright, he did it in what Midgardians called Ancient Norse. There was still hope Sam had no idea what he was doing to him.

"I'm so close," Sam said and took Loki's lower lip between his own, kissing him wetly as he rubbed his clothed hardness over Loki's own growing bulge.

Loki knew the best way to make him lose it entirely.

He guided their almost-joined bodies to the brick wall on the side of the dance floor. When he had Sam against it, he stopped dancing entirely, Sam looked at him dazedly through his thick lashes. Loki couldn't stop himself from smiling as he slowly dragged his fingers down Sam's chest, stopping at the button his jeans. "You love this, don't you, Bird-Man? You love it when I use my powers to give us some privacy."

"I think..." he said breathily, his eyes dark with lust, his mouth pouting some, "I showed you several times already how much I do."

Loki popped Sam's jeans open and reached inside his boxers. They were silky and dark green, his color. He kissed Sam hungrily once more before taking his hard cock into his hand.

"Wait," Sam said, "I want us to... you know, together?" he reached down between them and unbuttoned Loki's pants, his hand was impossibly warm as it gripped him, Loki loved that about Sam.

His cock freed, Loki pressed Sam's hardness against his own, covered Sam's hand, and together they slowly stroked their cocks. Loki once again, languidly kissed Sam's lips, licking into his mouth with a purpose. It didn't take long before Sam came with a soft moan. Loki followed.

  
After cleaning some of the mess, they took the advantage of the still empty club to kiss some more, then agreed to take it elsewhere.

On the way to Sam's dorm room, pressed closely together, they passed Stark Tower, where at the entrance, America Man and Armor Man were still doing their goat routine.

"Some people, Sam, have no shame whatsoever," Loki said with laughter in his voice, pressing even closer to his boyfriend.

"Yeah," Sam said, the fiery look in his eyes promising some more shamelessness tonight on his part.

Loki was all for it.

 


End file.
